


Artwork for Paper Thin Hotel by Interstitial

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, tfwbigbang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam loves Dean, and Cas loves Dean, and Dean loves fiercely but not always well. From the panic room through every variation of anger, betrayal, and loss the universe can throw at them, it’s all a recipe for unhappiness and disaster. Someone has to lose, and maybe they all do.Fortunately, Team Free Will has never been good at taking a hint.





	Artwork for Paper Thin Hotel by Interstitial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interstitial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/gifts).



> It has been an utter pleasure working with interstitial and I have thoroughly enjoyed this collaboration. She's been so patient with me after I had a few RL issues, but finally posting day is here and I hope everyone gives this fabulous story the loves it deserves ♥. So Without further ado here are my pieces of artwork for this fab fanfic! 
> 
> I was so taken with the idea of the colour changing wings which denoted Castiel's mood that I managed to keep it as a theme throughout the artwork, from the title header directly below, to the final piece which is a gif of his colour changing wings :)


End file.
